Ugly Guy Documentary
by BloodyPuppet
Summary: Len, adalah seseorang yang memiliki tubuh yang kurang ideal dan membuatnya menjadi minder untuk menembak Rin. Namun buka berarti Len akan menyerah! Dengan tekad yang bulat Len akan berubah demi gadis pujangganya!


Ugly Guy Documentary

.

.

.

Ya ya, ini terispirasi dari lagu yang berjudul sama dengan fanfic ini.

Cek di youtube ato nico-nico! Ngga bakal nyesel deh!

.

Vocaloid jelas bukan punya Bloop (singkatan nama dari BloodyPuppet)

.

.

.

Memandang sebal pada sebuah cermin gantung disebuah kamar mandi biasa yang tidak terlalu besar ataupun kecil, seorang pemuda bertumbuh tambun alias sedikit 'gemuk' ini tengah menggalau didepan cermin. Pipi tembemnya membuat muka aslinya yang berbentuk oval menjadi bulat, selain itu komedo-komedo yang tadinya hanya disekitar hidungnya bertambah dan menjalar ke hampir seluruh pipinya, selain itu kedua alisnya berbulu lebat –terlalu lebat yang menambah kesan angker di wajahnya yang bulat.

Tentu saja selain wajah yang dapat disamakan dengan sebuah bola sepak, pemuda berambut pirang yang masih menggalau juga memiliki tubuh yang bisa dikatakan tidak fit, tingginya adalah 156 sentimeter , sementara berat badannya sendiri sekitar tujuh puluh kilogram. Benar-benar badan yang paling tidak diinginkan, apalagi untuk kaum hawa yang kebanyakan dan mungkin hampir semua memilih pacar yang memiliki badan atletis, ber-six packs, macho dan tentunya yang terpenting tulen.

Sedang dirinya? Atletis? Ia bahkan hanya dapat berlari sepuluh meter sebelum kehilangan nafas dan jatuh. Ber-six packs? Tentu saja jawabannya ialah; no no. Macho? Oh ayolah bahkan dengan tampangnya yang bisa dikatakan 'sedikit' tampan, ia tidak macho sama sekali. Tapi ada satu hal yang ia yakin ia miliki, dia itu pria tulen. Iya tulen, suka pada cewek, pake baju ya kayak cowok kebanyakan dan lain-lain!

"LEN! Sarapan sudah siap!"

"Yaa!"

Serunya membalas panggilan sang ibu, diliriknya kembali cermin gantung dikamarnya dengan tatapan tak senang. Ya, pemuda tambun bernama Len itu tidak senang dengan dirinya sendiri, dirinya gemuk, jelek dan tentunya tak ada kaum wanita manapun yang mau dengannya. Terutama…

"Len!"

"Yaaa, sebentar!"

Terutama gadis pujaannya, diliriknya kembali kembali kedalam kamar dan melihat bingkai foto dengan seluruh siswa-siswi sekelasnya, namun ada satu bagian yang dilingkari dengan coretan tinta merah berbentuk hati. Tanpa terasa darah mulai mendaki kemuka Len.

Payah.

Jika memandang fotonya saja sudah tersipu, apalagi bertemu langsung!

Namun semua pikiran itu segera Len kunci didalam hatinya, dengan gerakan perlahan, Len menutup pintu kamarnya. Diam-diam mengucapkan kata 'selamat tinggal' pada foto itu. Foto dimana seluruh siswa-siswi tersenyum dengan ceria kearah kamera, terutama satu siswi yang tersenyum paling cerah diantara semuanya.

.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum dengan cantiknya…

Len hanya bisa diam-diam memperhatikan sang gadis pujangga dari tempat duduknya, bahkan didalam diampun Len sudah tersipu. Gadis pujangga Len itu adalah Rin, teman sekelasnya semenjak satu tahun yang lalu. Takdir atau hanya sekedar beruntung, Len dapat sekelas kembali dengan Rin di tahun kedua sekolah menengah pertama.

Setelah setahun 'mengenal' Rin, Len yakin ia benar-benar telah jatuh hati padanya. Rin gadis pujangga Len sekaligus idola kelas, yang menyebabkan saingan Len banyak. Namun sepertinya… SEPERTiNYA Rin masih belum tertarik untuk berpacaran. Namun ada juga desah-desuh yang mengatakan kalau Rin sudah memiliki pacar yang _cool_, namun ia sembunyikan entah karena malu atau apa.

Tapi yang terpenting adalah;

'AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK PUNYA KESEMPATAN! HUAAAAA!'

'Tuk'

Tanpa sengaja buku tulis milik Len terjatuh ke lantai ketika dirinya sedang merenungi ketidak berdayaannya, dan ada seseorang yang menghampirinya, berjongkok lalu mengulurkan tangannya beserta buku tulis Len yang terjatuh ke hadapan Len.

"Nih, bukumu tadi jatuh." Terdengar alunan suara manis mengalir ke telinga kiri Len, seketika itu juga muka Len memerah.

"T-terima kasih…" tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan, dan oh! Len bagaikan berada di taman eden! Dimana malaikat-malaikat Rin terbang mengelilinginya, bernyanyi, menyuapinya bahkan mempersilahkan dirinya untuk tiduran diatas pahanya!

OH GOD! Betapa Len ingin mewujudkan mimpinya itu! Namun… Bila diingat kembali di dalam dunia nyata, terutama di sekolah… Dia adalah opsi terakhir dari piliahan para wanita, Len, dirinya (selain tubuh tambunya) tidak memiliki 'otak', nilainya yang terendah dikelas, ia tak pandai berolahraga terutama bulu tangkis dan lagi wajahnya sejelek pisang yang busuk.

Dan oh! Len takkan membiarkan hal itu menghalanginya dari Rinnya yang tercinta! Pulang sekolah nanti… Ketika bel sekolah terakhir berbunyi, Len akan berubah! Len akan diet! Dan itu adalah sebuah tekad yang harus kudu terpenuhi!

Len melihat jam di dinding, tinggal tiga jam sebelum perubahan terbesar dalam sepanjang sejarah kehidupan seorang Len Kagamine.

.

'Toko Buku'

Adalah pemberhentian pertama Len, pertama-tama ia harus memilih buku cara berdiet yang cocok untuknya selain itu majalah serta komik untuk perempuan untuk mengetahui cowok seperti apa yang diinginkan kalangan kaum hawa, lalu apotek untuk membeli beberapa obat diet serta teh diet untuk menunjang keberlangsungan diet. Selain itu… Oh tidak! Len lupa membeli majalah fashion untuk cowok!

Selain itu semua Len perlu memotong rambutnya yang lumayan panjang, serta merapikan alis super tebalnya. Tentunya di tukang cukur terdekat (yang murah).

Dan ketika malam akhirnya tiba, Len melakukan sedikit _research_ di goo*le tentang bagaimana seorang pria dapat memikat hati sang pujangga, namun artikel-artikel yang ia temukan hanya membuatnya marah saja. Maksud Len adalah; disetiap artikel para pria seperti dengan mudahnya mendapatkan gadis dan –dan memperlakukannya seperti barang! Sekarang Len benar-benar kesal.

Dimatikannya komputer dan iapun beralih ke komik-komik perempuan, lalu selanjutnya buku tata cara berdiet yang benar serta posisi tubuh Len yang tadinya sedikit membukuk diubahnya menjadi membusungkan dada gempalnya *upps.

Lalu pada keesokan harinya, ibu Len dibuat keherannan dengan bagaimana Len hanya memakan nasi dan sayuran, buah-buahan serta air putih. Selain itu, sebelum sarapan Len bangun pagi untuk sekedar jogging selama setengah jam. Sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah dan mungkin takakan pernah Len kerjakan, namun pada kenyataannya Len melakukannya.

Dan semua itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan selama setengah tahun, tentunya setengah tahun yang penuh cobaan untuk Len. Terutama untuk minggu-minggu pertama, namun setengah tahun itu terbayar! Kini ada seseorang Len yang lain. Len yang kurus, ganteng dan tak lupa _fashionable_. Dengan ini pastinya Rin akan menjadi pasangannya. Dilihatnya Len yang 180° berbeda dengan dirinya setengah tahun lalu, kini ia benar-benar yakin!

"Len! Tolong belikan sayuran diminimarket!"

"Yaa!"

.

Sepulang dari berbelanja, Len dapat merasakan beberapa lirikan dari kaum hawa yang Len lewati.

Jika hanya sekilas saja, wanita yang tak Len kenal langsung jatuh hati apa lagi Rin! Dengan senyum penuh percaya diri Len melangkah sampai… Tanpa sengaja Len melihat sebuah pita yang sangat Len kenali. Diam-diam Len membututinya.

Benar saja Rin sedang berjalan-jalan dengan baju bebas, belum pernah Len melihat Rin selain dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dan Rin…

"Manisnya…" Len benar-benar seperti seorang penguntit… Tapi tunggu dulu! Disamping Rin, disamping Rin! Ada sesosok cowok tinggi ganteng yang (dengan) asyiknya bersenda gurau! Oh tidak! Jangan katakana kalau dia adalah cowok yang dirumorkan yang berhasil menggaet hati Rin!

'_OH HELL NO_!'

Len takkan mungkin mengalahkannya! Dengan hati yang tercerai berai Len berlari menuju rumahnya, dibantingnya pintu rumah, ditaruhnya (dengan hati-hati) belanjaan keatas meja makan dan Len melanjutkan lariannya menuju kamar tidurnya.

Dengan hati yang tercerai berai, Len mengambil sisir dan berusaha membuat dirinya ganteng walau hanya sedikit. Namun sepertinya percuma saja… Ya, setengah tahun yang sia-sia untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Rin.

Semuanya… sia-sia…

Perjuangannya menahan lapar, kantuk dan lelah… semua sia-sia! Tapi benarkah semuanya sia-sia?

Diliriknya kembali dirinya yang sekarang, ia bisa menjadi seperti ini karena Rin. Berkat Rin, Len dapat menjalani hidup yang lima sehat empat sempurna. Ya perjuangan Len tidak sepenuhnya sia-sia, setidaknya Len harus menyatakan perasaannya. Punya pacar atau tidak, Len harus menyatakannya! Setidaknya dengan itu Len dapat 'berterima kasih' pada Rin. Ya, besok ketika pulang sekolah Len akan menyatakannya!

.

Kini sinar matahari yang berwarna oranye menyirani koridor sekolah ditengah sore hari yang cerah, dan seorang Rin tengah menikmatik sore hari yang cerah itu sendirian… Sendirian? Waktu yang tepat!

Berlari sekuat tenaga, Len akan menyatakan cintanya pada Rin. Diterima atau ditolak Len akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

"R-Rin-san?"

"Ya?"

Kedua pasang mata saling bertatapan, oh _God_! Kini Len sangat ketakutan! Namun tak kata mundur, Len harus mengatakannya!

"A-aku…"

**Ayo Len katakan!**

"Aaaakuuu…"

**Katakan sekarang Len!**

"A-aku sss… Su…"

**Tak ada kata mundur!**

"_Aku suka kamu!"_

.

.

.

"…Kamu siapa?"

"E –eh ?"

_Fin_

.

.

.

Bercanda :p

.

.

.

"J-jadi kamu Len-san?! Yang gendut itu?!" Seru Rin tak percaya pada Len yang tertunduk lesu disampingnya. Namun Len hanya mengangguk, masih kecewa karena Rin tak mengenalinya sama sekali.

"Ahaha, maafkan aku, aku tak menyangka kalau Len-san akan berubah sebegini drastis untukku" Len melirik Rin yang masih menghadap depan, muka porselen yang disinari matahari sore membuat kemanisan Rin bertambah 100%.

"Terimah kasih, tapi…"

'Aku sudah punya pacar' adalah jawaban yang Len duga, namun sepertinya sedikit dewi fortuna berpihak padanya…

"Tapi, aku suka Len-san yang apa adanya"

'Suka?' benarkah apa yang Len dengar barusan?! Ditengoknya Rin dengan muka tak percaya

"Yah, sebenar ini mungkin… Sesuatu hal yang aneh, tapi entah kenapa aku suka cowok _chubby_," aku Rin yang membuat Len terperangah. Maksud Len adalah, jika ia tahu dari awal kalau Rin suka cowok tambun Len takkan susah-susah diet dan membeli majalah-majalah tak berguna itu! Sekarang Len benar-benar menyesal tidak menembak Rin dari dulu.

"Tapi…" Rin menarik tangan kiri Len dan menggenggamnya kedalam kedua tangannya, "Aku akan menerima Len-san yang sekarang" dengan tersenyum Rin menerima pernyataan Len. Iya, Rin. Seorang Rin menerima pernyataan Len yang dulu buruk rupa.

"B-benarkah?" Tanya Len memastikan yang dijawab Rin dengan anggukan mantap. "T-tunggu! B-bagaimana dengan dengan cowok yang kemarin jalan dengan mu? Dia pacarmu kan?!"

"Cowok? Apa dia tinggi?" Len menggangguk.

"Rambutnya biru?" Len kembali menggangguk.

"Memakai syal panjang?" dan sekali lagi Len menggangguk.

"Oh dia? Ahahaha! Dia itu saudara sepupuku!" tawa Rin yang membuat hati Len lega.

"Jadi… Kita sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Len memastikan yang kembali dijawab anggukan mantap dari Rin. Oke sekarang Len benar-benar berada dalam kebahagian! Rin gadis impiannya menjadi kekasihnya! Len jadi ingin menangis saja! Namun… setelah itu, setiap hari Rin membuat bekal yang banyak untuk Len, setiap hari, bahkan ketika berkencanpun Rin yang mentraktir makan! Dan hal itu sukses membuat Len kambali memiliki tubuh tambun, dan Rin sendiri tengah berbahagia karena pria idamannya telah berada didekatnya. Kini impian Rin untuk mengelus perut buncit serta tiduran diatas perut gendut nan empuk Len tercapai.

Dan tentunya Len… sepertinya Len sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menjadi gemuk untuk Rin. Ah… Len benar-benar berada di surga…

.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

.

A/N:

Fic ini hanya sekedar cerita agar para pria yang berukuran plus juga bisa berasa bahagia ;)

Namun tetap saja lebih baik untuk menjaga kesehatan dan menjaga berat badan ideal agar tidak seperti Len, karena bagaimanapun juga wanita yang suka cowok gemuk itu langka.

Dan ingat fic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata dan jangan dibawa hati yaaa~


End file.
